A Promise is Forever
by MarauderMoony21
Summary: Before being adopted, orphan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was friends with a feisty Italian named Lovino Vargas. Now, 18 years later walking home from work he bumps into someone strangely familiar. Crappy summary.
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first time writing for this pairing and I hope you enjoy it.**

**A quick note, right now Romano is 5 and Spain is 7.**

**Please review and I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a blood curdling scream followed by a series of whimpers. Checking my bedside clock I read the red numbers: 2am.

My feet hit the cold wood floor as I make my way to the bed next to mine. There are rows of beds, but they are all empty; their owners having been adopted week before. Reaching my destination I reach out to comfort the small figure under the blankets.

"Lovi, Lovi wake up. It's just a dream, I'm here." I whisper as I sit, stroking the boys hair.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep bastard, it's two in the morning and Mistress said a couple is coming to look at potential children to adopt. Besides if she catches us up she'll beat us. You don't want that do you? Go back to sleep." Whatever the dream was about must have really upset him and I can't let My Little Tomato be sad can I?

"If your dream was about Feli being adopted today, then you can always tell me about it, o.k. Lovi." I say in a soothing tone.

"Of course it's about Feli being adopted." He hisses "he was the one chosen because everyone loves _him_-everyone chooses _him_-instead of _me. _I am the bad child; anti-social, cranky…no one would pick me over him." Through his whole confession I had sat frozen, not daring to move a muscle.

Then his words sank in.

"Does Mi Tomate really think that?" I ask softly staring intently at him.

"Why do you care, Bastard?" he huffed, his tomato red cheeks puffing. So cute!

"I care because _I _would choose you over Feli or anyone else. You are perfect just the way you are and don't ever forget it, Lovino Vargas, understand?"

He just nodded. Amber eyes opened wide in astonishment and red blush spreading to fill his whole face before regaining his attitude.

"Stupid sentimental idiota, go back to bed before you get caught." He says turning over.

"Okay Lovi! Te amo y buenas noches" I say before going back to bed.

"Whatever, fucking can't understand you" was the grumbled response.

The next morning I make sure that Lovino has gone down to breakfast before I get up so I can find the perfect present to show Mi Tomate just how much he means to me. Digging into my drawer I pull out a hallow glass tomato that a glass blower made when Mistress was dating him. He made all the children something except Lovino because Mistress was punishing him for something again. _This would be perfect _ I think as I make the red glass catch the light and create a tiny array of red specks on the floor.

Gently wrapping it in a piece of my old tomato patterned pjs, I hum to myself an old lullaby from before I was stuck in an orphanage. Back when my mama and papa wern't drug users, before my brother ran away with a gang. Before I was abandonned.

I shake my head to get rid of those bad thoughts. Bad thoughts make me frown and smiling feels so much better.

Carefully tucking my surprise for Lovino under my pillow I walk down to breakfast. Pushing open the door to the dining room I'm surprised to find it empty. Grabbing a piece of now soggy toast, I look around for a sign of anyone. Deciding everyone was outside at the meet and greet session with their potential parents I take another piece of toast.

"I said no! I don't want to live with you stupid old man!" That was Lovino shouting, I realised with a start.

"Lovino Romano Vargas! Apologize to your grandfather this instant." Mistress ordered in a scary the scary tone she used before she beat you.

"Why? _He_ should apologize to _me _for abandoning Feli and I after mama and papa died." Lovino was on the verge of tears by now, I could tell by his voice. Just the thought of my precious Tomato crying made me want to run in there and hug him.

"No he's right. I am very sorry for leaving you and Feliciano like I did, but now I have Feli back and when I heard you hadn't been adopted I came straight here to get you. So, will you come home with me?" The voice sounded hopeful and sincere.

"Fine, I'll go with you. On one condition."

"Just name it" I would have run in there right then if it hadn't been for what came next.

"I want the rest of the day to pack my things."

"Of course, I have to fill out some paperwork before we go anyway so take your time."

Walking back to our room to get my surprise for Mi Tomate thinking that it will mean even more now that he's leaving the orphanage. My heart grows cold despite the good thing happening to my friend.

Maybe one day when I get adopted we will be neighbours and see each other again. That would be the best thing ever and we could live right next to each other, or maybe share an apartment! That way I could see Mi Tomate everyday. Humming to myself I pull my gift out of its hiding spot and hide it behind my back just as Lovino enters.

"Hey! Tomato Bastard, did you hear the news? My grandpa came to get me and I have the rest of the day to get my stuff ready." Lovino's amber eyes stare into mine, almost daring me to say something about his leaving.

"I'll miss you, Lovi. Promise to remember me?" I ask.

"How could I forget someone as stupid as you?" He mumbles blushing.

"Well you'll never forget me since I have a going away present for you" I say producing the glass artwork.

Lovino's eyes grow wide and I expect a snide remark about how stupid it is. Instead he surprises me.

Wrapping his tiny arms around me he whispers "Thank you, Antonio." Then quickly pushing me away he sets the tomato on his bed and starts digging in his bag. Pulling out a gold cross and placing it over my head.

"So you don't forget me either, bastard." He says looking away.

The rest of the day is just us packing all of Lovino's belongings into a suitcase. Before I know it, Lovino's grandpa is calling for him.

Pausing in the doorway he turns back and says "Goodbye Tomato Bastard. Ti amo"

"Te amo Lovi. We'll see each other again someday, promise." I say clutching the chain around my neck.

And then he left.

I stood there in the middle of the dormitory until Mistress called for diner. I ate my food, said my prayers and went to bed. All the while never taking the cross off; it quickly became my most valuable possession

Ever since that day I have worn that tiny cross around my neck as a reminder of my promise to find Mi Tomate again.


	2. Haunting Melody and Memories

**Alright I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry. I have exams coming up next week so I will try to update within a week.**

* * *

Walking down the street on a Friday afternoon, I take in the temporary the p near the Academy.

As I scan the crowds I notice a few of my students. Well, not my students technically. I'm the schools counsellor but they send kids to me for half their classes so in a way they are my students.

The Hetalia Academy for the gifted was one of the most reputable high schools in the province. The students were all grounded in their studies, although there were a few that slacked off, as was to be expected.

Laughing to myself I think about my less than savoury high school years. Slacking off and pranking fellow students with his closets and best friends, The Bad Touch Trio.

Speaking of my friends, I am supposed to meet them for dinner in an hour at the new restaurant that just opened last week. It was to be Gilbert's treat in honour of him actually holding a job for more than a year and an excuse to not spend another Friday night picking up some random person at a club.

They may never want to settle down in a solid relationship, but I only wanted one person and vowed to myself that I would keep looking until I found him.

The one whose golden hazel eyes haunt my dreams at night, the one that I made a promise to, the one who gave me my cross.

Sighing in resignation, I snap myself out of my fantasies of ever finding Lovino Vargas and spending the rest of my life with him. Over the past eighteen years, I have searched the town and the surrounding villages with no luck. With the passing of each year my chances of finding my little Lovi grow ever slimmer.

Just as I was turning to walk to my car a beautiful melody stops me. Turning I spot a solitary violinist playing the loneliest song I had ever heard.

* * *

As my first day in this new city I count the number of times I've gotten lost so far. _Ten times, a new record yippy! _I think to myself sarcastically, _and it's all fucking Feliciano's and the Potato Bastard's fault._

My idiot younger brother had just convinced me to move into his apartment with him, and then decides to move in with his bastard boyfriend who has some stupid stereotypical sounding German name.

It's a good thing Matthew was looking for a roommate and someone to help in the diner he just opened.

Matthew Williams was one of the few people Lovino Vargas called friend, and was his oldest friend having known each other since they both transferred to the same school in grade eight.

Sighing to myself, I sit down under a tree in a nearby park; happy to have brought my violin. Before lifting the delicate wooden instrument out of its case, I brush my fingers over my most precious objects. A picture of my brother, grandfather, and I, a little hockey charm Matthew gave me, and a glass tomato.

I know that carrying around something so delicate could break it, but for some reason I can't bear to leave it at home. Just looking at that stupid trinket calms me down whenever I'm upset. The funny thing is I can't for the life of me remember who gave it to me.

Shaking my head I quickly tune my violin and let my fingers work their magic, letting myself get lost in the music.

As I play I close my eyes, letting memories flash before my eyelids. Images of a blurry figure with vivid green eyes and a bright smile flickers behind my eyes than disappears into my memory.

Loneliness fills me and my fingers become too heavy to continue playing. As I pack my violin into its case, I grasp onto the memories and try to picture the rest of the person's face. I feel as if this person is important to me. Maybe from the orphanage, or maybe-

"Hey, why are you packing up after only one song?" the voice startles me and I almost drop my case, almost.

"You can't just fucking sneak up on like that!" I yell, standing up to face the intruder.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you…" the words die in my mouth as I look up into the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. The eyes from my memories.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but you were playing so beautifully I didn't want to interrupt you." The man runs a hand through his brown curls, _a nervous tick_, how do I know that?

"Well next time just say excuse me, alright? Stupid bastard." I say as I start to walk way. Before I get too far the man catches my wrist and spins me around to face him.

"Are you by any chance Lovino Vargas? I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. We used to live in the same orphanage; that's where you gave me this." He says lifting gold cross from under his shirt.

Suddenly I remember a little boy who looked like a younger Antonio, opening my case I pull out my glass tomato.

"You… gave me this, didn't you?" I ask hesitantly, my face flushing.

Antonio nods, his face breaking into the biggest smile that I have ever seen. Before I know it I am enveloped in a crushing hug and my face flushes even more.

"B…bastard get off me." I hiss as I push his chest. To my dismay he hugs me tighter, crushing my arms to his chest.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen you in so long…" Antonio reluctantly let me go and stepped back.

"So… you don't remember me, do you?" the question came out sounding like a plea, I

"No, I'm sorry." I answer

"Well, can we hang out some time? Catch up on the past few years, here's my number." He say's pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling on it, "text me when you're free okay?"

"Uhhh…sure, why not, persistent bastard," I mutter turning my face as I grab the slip of paper and tuck it into my pocket.

"Good, well I have to go now; I was supposed to meet my friends awhile ago. Bye Lovi!" the stupid smile on his face made my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, yeah whateve-hey what the hell is a Lovi?" I shout as Antonio jogs away chuckling.

Checking my phone I start to head to my new apartment, _which will be alone_ _without someone to tackle you, _I think as a mixture of loneliness and relief fight for dominance in my stomach. Letting the relief win, I smile slightly to myself. Matthew won't be home until late due to his meetings with to-be staff.

Upon entering the apartment, I begin to dig through the few boxes that haven't gotten around sorting yet. Pulling out a worn photo album I open it to the first page and find myself face to face with a younger version of Antonio.

_Hmmm I guess I did know the guy. Maybe it would be a good thing to talk to Antonio about my time at the orphanage. I might just remember the rest of my past. Maybe. _

You see, after going to live with my grandfather I fell from a tree. The fall made me lose all of my memories from before I was five and so far nothing has brought them back.


	3. That Darn Squirrel

Fifteen year old Lovino Vargas couldn't stand living with his grandfather anymore; he just wanted to forget his life before moving from Italy.

He just wanted to forget.

Even the one bright spot in his life-the promise Antonio had made ten years ago-seemed to have lost its usual effect. They had exchanged letters but after Antonio's address was lost in the move from Italy and Lovino hadn't memorized it.

To make things worse Feliciano who had clung to Lovino during their earlier years had grown distant recently, the reason you may ask? A German bastard named Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feliciano's best friend.

His grandfather didn't help things either. The old man seemed to raise his expectations for him every time Feliciano did something amazing (which according to his grandpa was everyday) and pushed him to do the activates Feliciano chose on him. Lovino felt alone and unwanted; in the shadow of his little brother. More than once Lovino had thought about ending it all. But then a Canadian moved next door with his American cousin and his brother's piano teacher's wife offered to teach him violin and suddenly his life didn't seem so bleak.

That didn't stop his grandpa from being a pain in the ass.

"Lovino Romano Vargas, get down from that tree and talk to me properly."

"Like hell I'm getting down, old man. That kraut eating, potato loving, German bastard deserved what he got for corrupting Feli's mind!" Said German had come over for dinner to ask Romulus for permission to date Feliciano and Lovino had-predictably-not taken it well. After creatively using the words: potato, kraut, and moustache, he dumped the pot of pasta sauce on Ludwig's head and ran off to the backyard.

"All he did was ask if he could date him, not initiate him into a gang!"

"Well he might as well hav-agghh!" A squirrel, one of them that use to sneak into his room and pee on his sheets, had decided to jump onto Lovino's head. Of course what happened next made the incident with Ludwig fly from their heads as the boy toppled out of the tree and landed at his grandpa's feet with a sickening thud.

The next three hours were the most frightening of Romulus Vargas' life; Feliciano was so upset that when Romulus had called Lovino's friends to let them know about his eldest grandson, he fainted. Romulus calmly asked Ludwig if Feliciano could spend the night at his house, they both agreed that Feliciano would be better off waiting at home.

Stress was written all over Romulus's face: his lively curls had gone limp, shoulders hunched and worry lines were etched into his face. He had lost his only child, his daughter, in a hospital. He didn't want to lose his eldest grandson here either.

When the doctor told him that Lovino was going to be fine and that he could see him, Romulus ran to the room without so much as a backwards glance a the slightly confused doctor.

"My strong grandson, strong like your mother. Sleep peacefully now, tomorrow people are going to be here and asking you questions and bothering you. So sleep, I will be here all night." Romulus kissed his grandson's forehead before drifting off into a restless sleep.

"I…I know you and…you." a weak voice broke the tense silence of the hospital room. "You're mio nonno and you're mio fratello, Feliciano."

"Si! You remember us!" said an ecstatic Feliciano, trapping his brother with a bone cracking hug, "the doctor said you might not recognize us or remember who you are because of the drama in your head and-"

"Feli I think you mean the _trauma _not _drama _and maybe you should let your brother go; he needs to breathe to get better."

"Oh, I'm sorry, so sorry Lovi! I didn't mean to, please forgive me!" cried a tearful Feliciano. "I was just worried that you wouldn't remember me and-wait! Do you still remember Kiku, and Ludwig, and Gilbert, and your friend whose name starts with an M?"

"M…Matthew, his name is Matthew and yes I remember him, I remember all of them."

Actually Lovino barley knew who they were talking about. He saw faces in the foggy part of his brain and a few names floated their as well. No matter how hard he tried the one face he most wanted to recall kept sinking further and further away. A pair of beautiful green eyes and a happy-go-lucky smile; yes this was the face Lovino Vargas tried so hard to remember.

"-and then Ludwig told Gilbert to shut up and leave me alone, wasn't that nice of him? Then Gilbert said 'West get the stick out of your butt' only with more curse words and then left." Lovino didn't realise that he tuning his brother out but he really didn't care. Couldn't they understand that he needed time alone to get back what he lost?

"So Lovino, do you remember everything or are a few things a little fuzzy?" Nonno asked after quieting (read: shutting up) Feliciano.

"I remember everything from the past year, but everything before has pieces missing and some years are just gone." Lovino choked out the first question he could think of "What was Mama like?"

"She was beautiful and full of life; she took after her Mama, your Nonna. You remind me of them every day: passionate, fiery and full of sarcasm." Romulus answered honestly, chuckling a little as he thought about his late wife Helena.

"What about aunts, uncles, cousins? Do we have any other relatives?"

"Well your Nonna had a sister, but they had a falling out when they were young and haven't spoken since then and I was the only child of two only children." Lovino simply nodded, trying to process his forgotten family history.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the doctor has finished filling out the paperwork for Mr. Vargas to be released." The nurse who had been attending the children's level of the hospital said as she pushed a wheelchair into the room.

"Ve, does that mean fratello can come home now? Because I made special pasta to celebrate" Feliciano continued to ramble on about how pasta is the best thing since sliced bread; or so Lovino thought. In truth he couldn't care less. All he could think about is how he had not only lost whoever owned those green eyes but his mama and nonna.

He was overcome by a bone-deep weariness that could only get better; at least time would help him numb the pain. Right now he just needed some time by himself and maybe his grandpa understood that because he gave Lovino the briefest look before starting the car and telling Feliciano to let him be for a few minutes when they get home.

After collecting all the objects that seemed connected to the murky parts of his past and dumping them on his be, Lovino didn't know what else to do. He tried touching them, staring at them, but nothing helped. Sighing he flung himself onto his bed and closed his eyes. Instantly a pair of eyes invaded his head.

"Who are you?" he whispered as he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"Lovino!" His grandpa called

"Coming!" Lovino paused in the doorway and glanced back to the pile on his bed, willing any of the objects to tell him something.

"Lovino, come get your supper!" Lovino's only answer was the door closing sharply.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**I am so sorry for not updating earlier, I've been having trouble with my computer and have been babysitting, so I got this done as soon as I next chapter should be up before I start school next month. And yes this is Romano's backstory and next chapter will be Spains plus their meeting.  
**


End file.
